A Familiar Revolution
by mr I hate znt nobles kill em
Summary: "We have magic therefore you have no rights." that is a fundamental belief of the nobility. Well screw you nobles! Here's the new belief "I've got a gun, everyone can use a gun, therefore were all equal now shut up and Viva la Revolucion! More Dakka!


One Man Revolution

Courier Profile

Name:Perseus "Percy" Jackson

Nationality:NCR

Gender:Male

Age:18

Date of Birth:June 19 2263

Armor/Clothing:Remnants Power Armor

(Note:All weapons include all modifications)

Pistols:That Gun/5.56mm pistol, Maria/9mm pistol, Weathered 10mm pistol, 12.7mm pistol/Li'l Devil, Silenced .22 pistol.

Rifles:Anti-material rifle, Assault Carbine, Automatic rifle, Light machine gun/Bozar, Marksman carbine/All-American.

SMGs:9mm SMG/Vance's 9mm SMG, 10mm SMG/Sleeptyme, 12.7mm SMG, H&H Tools nail gun.

Shotguns:Sturdy Caravan Shotgun, Dinner Bell, Lever-action shotgun, Riot shotgun, Sawed-off shotgun/Big Boomer.

Heavy Weapons:Minigun/CZ57 Avenger

Energy Pistols:Laser pistol, Pew Pew, Compliance Regulator, Plasma Defender, Pulse gun, Recharger pistol, MF Hyperbreeder Alpha.

Energy Rifles:Gauss rifle/YCS/186, Holorifle, LAER, Laser RCW, Laser rifle/Van Graff laser rifle, AER14 prototype, Multiplas rifle, Plasma rifle, Q-35 matter modulator, Recharger rifle, Tri-beam laser rifle,

Energy Heavy Weapons:Arc welder, Flamer/Cleansing Flame, Gatling Laser, Heavy Incinerator, Plasma caster, Tesla cannon.

Projectile:25mm grenade APW, Grenade machinegun/Mercy.

Thrown:Dynamite, Fire bomb, Flash bang, Frag grenade, Incendiary grenade, Long-fuse dynamite, Plasma grenade.

Bladed:Blade of the West/Monster Ripper/Chainsword, Chainsaw, Combat knife/Chance's knife, Proton axe, Protonic inversal axe, Ripper, Shishkebab/Gehenna, Thermic lance.

Blunt:Super sledge/Oh, Baby!.

Unarmed:Ballistic fist, Embrace of the Mantis King!, Displacer glove, Pushy, Industrial hand, Power fist, Saturnite fist, Greased Lightning, Zap glove, Paladin Toaster.

Special:NCR Flag.(Can Operate as a spear.)

Chapter 1:Die Lanius! Die!

It was just another "regular" day for the courier, and by regular I mean just another day involving lots of weapons and fighting. Except this time courier was busy fighting for the NCR all while charging into the front lines in his power armor holding in his left hand the NCR's Flag and on his right hand his chainsword/monster ripper/Blade of the West. The courier's charging straight into the battle had rallied the NCR forces, every other faction, companions included. Who were all getting left behind because of the courier's bloodlust...

"Lanius, your going down." said Percy holding both the Blade of the West and the NCR Flag, the flag of the NCR was waved in defiance against the roman plus spartan knockoffs

"You hold the flag of the bear...and the Blade of the West, yet you are not like the rest of these prolifgates." said Lanius who only held his Blade of the East/Monster Ripper/Chainsword! no ranged weapon in sight.

"You got that right assface! I killed Caesar, I meant Edward! and burned the fort with just me and some friends. I'm gonna take that sword too!" boasted the courier at the same time making Lanius VERY ANGRY

10 seconds later

The courier faced the Monster of the East and won. The fight was only winnable thanks to the courier bringing in only stimpaks, his power armor and a shit ton of guns, anything different would have made Lanius practically bullet proof, then again bringing only a sword and a lot of plasma grenades wasn't exactly combat wise for Lanius. It was a surprise that the NCR hadn't simply done something to kill Lanius like get MORE DAKKA! and waste his ass, maybe even a suicide bomber, Lanius wasn't even wearing power armor!

"Now to claim this land for the NCR!" shouted the courier right before stabbing the NCR flag onto Lanius' corpse!

The total lack of respect to a fallen enemy did not sicken anybody as all the NCR forces, Mojave Factions and companions were celebrating. The Legionnaires were either shot when they were running away or captured to be put on trial for targeting civilians, treating people like crap, being sexual predators, enslaving people, and being assholes in general.

This was all right before Percy hear a voice.

'My Servant that exists somewhere in the Universe!'

"Hey did you guys hear that?" said Percy,, directing it at his companions/followers.

"Hear what?" said Arcade, who was in his Remnants Tesla Power Armor having shown himself to be a complete and utter badass.

"That. I swear I'm hearing some kind of demented poem from an addict's brain!" said Percy who's words didn't really make any sense.

"My Divine, beautiful, wise and powerful servant, heed my call!"

"You alright?" said Boone, who was wearing NCR Ranger Combat Armor. Alright the author will just tell you what every body else has, Veronica is wearing T-51b power armor, Cass was just wearing her regular stuff, Lily couldn't be equipped with armor but she didn't need any armor. Raul was wearing a modified version of NCR Ranger Combat armor, meaning no coat and no helmet. Rex had FIDO while ED-E had all his upgrades.

'I wish from the bottom of my heart and answer to my guidance! APPEAR!'

"Really I just heard-"

"Percy!"

A green portal suddenly appeared and grabbed the courier, his friends responded by doing a tug of war against the wishes of a narrow minded medieval stasised noble. (alright votes are up bring all the companions, only a select few or no companions at all)

(Play the Fairy Tail Main Theme Song)

"Were not letting go!" shouted all the humanoid companions.

Chapter 1 End


End file.
